2150-2199 SFC
This page details the years 2150-2199 according to the timeline presented in the Spaceflight Chronology. 2150s 2150 :This reference date coincides with the mid-to-late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' It is determined that old destroyers must remain the Federation's first line of defense, for lack of replacement vessel designs. Starfleet engineers and mechanics see that they do. ( ) 2151 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2217 or 2218.'' ;reference stardate 1/5101.18 : A Federation free trader vessel, the Millie Sue, is disabled by an unidentified vessel. Starfleet rescuers chase off another vessel to rescue the stranded merchantman. Orion sources funneling information to Starfleet Intelligence indicate these are Klingon vessels. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/5103.27 : Freeloader, the first major Orion-owned tradeworld in the Triangle, is settled. ( }}) ;reference stardate 1/5105.2 : A new threat to galactic peace makes itself evident when the becomes the first Federation Starfleet vessel to confront a warship from the Klingon Empire, the , near Gamma Demetrius. ( ; ) ::According to the ''Star Trek Chronology, this fateful meeting took place in canon year 2218.'' 2152 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2217 or 2218.'' Sutorox of Vulcan steps down from the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/5201 : The Federation's largest propulsion and weaponry firing facility, the Arcturus Test Range, at Arcturus, begins operations. ( ; ) 2153 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2217 or 2218.'' Paula Christenson of Earth assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) The , in the final year of a five-year mission to explore new worlds, is lost in the vicinity of the planet 's star system. ( ; ) :According to the ''Star Trek Chronology, this ship was lost in canon year 2217.'' Romulans (or so it was reported) raid a Klingon colony convoy, extinguishing the Rustazh line. ( ) The Baker's World colony is founded, forming the center of what will become the Triangle's largest independent government. ( }}) 2154 :This reference date coincides with the late 2210s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2219.'' One of the most intensive efforts in Federation history results in the , the first starship to surpass warp 4. ( ) 2155 :This reference date coincides with the beginning of the 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2220.'' becomes the first probe to successfully transmit data as it descends into a black hole.( ) 2156 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2221.'' The impregnable "Flying Fortress" enters service. These huge ships will carry the Federation's most valuable cargo in the safest way ever devised. ( ) 2157 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2222.'' The enters service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/5708 : A back-to-Earth movement is proclaimed involving people of Earth descent who claim space exploration and expansion has gone far enough. ( ) 2158 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2223.'' Paula Christenson of Earth steps down from the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Because of the failure of the Tritium-class, concern for our defense capability results in the building of an advanced prototype battlecruiser. This ship doesn't become part of the fleet, but many of its improvements do. ( ) 2159 :This reference date coincides with the early 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2224.'' Petra Menliss of Alpha Centauri assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) 2160s 2160 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2225.'' Vrenn is adopted by Kethas epetai Khemara. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/6003.04 : A "Flying Fortress" becomes victim of the largest space-jacking to date. A cunning plan by the Klingons is initially successful, but soon fails because of this ship's automatic distress alarm. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/6009 : Starfleet Intelligence creates an administration for the Starfleet Intelligence Klingon sector. ( ) 2161 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2226.'' Billion ton super-convoys begin plying trade routes, saving industry trillions of credits and years in travel time. ( ) 2162 :This reference date coincides with the late 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2227.'' Prototype of Starfleet's first military carrier, the largest ship to date, is built. Over the next several years many changes are made before it enters service. ( ) 2163 :This reference date coincides with the late 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2228.'' The surprising strength of the "Back-to-Earth" movement creates heated debate on both sides of the issue. ( ) 2164 :This reference date coincides with the late 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2228.'' Petra Menliss of Alpha Centauri steps down from the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Very expensive civilian interstellar pleasure craft become available; if you have to ask the price, you can't afford one. ( ) Kethas epetai Khemara dies. ( ) 2165 :This reference date coincides with the late 2220s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2229.'' * Largest spacelift in history evacuates ten million inhabitants from Bayard's Planet. The planet is in the path of the expanding Phi Puma stellar explosion whose shock wave will destroy it. ( ) * Suzanne Forrestor is born. ( ) 2166 :This reference date coincides with the 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2230.'' ;reference stardate 1/6601 : Kailla Mishka is born in the Klingon Empire. As the result of a Klingon-Human experiment in genetic fusion, he appears to be nearly completely Human. The emperor decrees that the experiment's success will involving passing Kailla as a Human to infiltrate Starfleet. ( ) ; reference stardate 1/6608 : The incorporation of colony Theta VII makes the world the 500th member planet of the Federation. The UFP is growing so large that only major grievances can be dealt with properly, a source of concern among some members. ( ) 2167 :This reference date coincides with the early 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2231.'' The beautiful, exotic water world is discovered by the USS Poseidon. It is the first and last time the planet is not inundated with Federation personnel on R&R. 2168 :This reference date coincides with the early 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2232.'' To celebrate 50 years in business, the Cultural Exchange Project puts on a Federation-wide fair that will long be remembered. 2169 :This reference date coincides with the early 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2233.'' The huge CR-594 construction rig permits a small fleet of star-ships to be constructed at one time. This efficient building method will save millions of credits. 2170s 2170 :This reference date coincides with the early 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2234.'' * The fastest ship to date, the , becomes part of Starfleet. Maximum cruising velocity is warp 4.8. * departs Klinzhai, bound for Earth. ( ) * Teeko kal Lieu is born. ( ) 2171 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2235.'' Physicist Richard Daystrom revolutionizes computer theory with duotronics, a way of processing information concerning every atom in the galaxy. The arrives in Federation space and is escorted to Earth. It departs carrying the Federation's first ambassador to the Klingon Empire, Dr. Emanuel Tagore. ( ) 2172 :This reference date coincides with the mid-to-late 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2236.'' Disapproval with the inner workings of the Federation hierarchy causes more and more members to voice objections to the present structure. Ambassador Tagore arrives at Klinzhai and begins his diplomatic duties. ( ) 2173 :This reference date coincides with the late 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2237.'' Sheri Desjardin is born. ( ) 2174 :This reference date coincides with the late 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2238.'' The transporter becomes a reality as the first experiment using a human subject is successful. 2175 :This reference date coincides with the late 2230s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2239.'' Continued discord with UFP policy is crippling the Federation's economic strength and threatens its ability to provide the highest level of security to all members. Admiral Luther Whitetree dies. ( ) 2176 :This reference date coincides with the 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2240.'' * At the Rigel XII Mining complex, an obscure crystal called dilithium is found to contain properties that will revolutionize warp mechanics. * Ambassador Tagore leaves Klinzhai aboard IKV Mirror to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) * Cabot Erhaftlich is born. ( ) 2177 :This reference date coincides with the 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2240.'' : Maxwell Grandisson III dies in Atlanta. : Starfleet Chief of Staff Marcus van Diemen dies en route to the Babel Conference. ( ) ; reference stardate 1/7701 : The UFP's most difficult stardates occur at the Babel Conference when a resolution is introduced to dissolve the Federation, cooler heads prevail and the crisis is resolved. ; reference stardate 1/7703 : The Federation's unusually small, non-dilithium-powered scout enters Starfleet service. Easy to build, this is the beginning of a series of 130 vessels. ( ) 2178 :This reference date coincides with the early 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2241.'' The introduction of an advanced space trawler class makes it much easier for remote bases and outposts to receive needed raw materials. 2179 :This reference date coincides with the early 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2241.'' R&D improvements in subspace radio enable transmissions to reach the velocity of warp 20. * E. Gates, E. Winters and E. Sonderman are born. ( ) 2180s 2180 :This reference date coincides with the early 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2242.'' * O. Adams, F. Fellows, J. Whiram, A. Peters, V. Evans, T. Forini, X. Horin and S. Stewart are born. ( ) 2181 :This reference date coincides with the early 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2242.'' Recent great strides in science and technology are an important reason why many planets now have an optimistic outlook on the future. reference stardate 1/8108.1 Kloratis Drives is founded on Tellar. 2182 :This reference date coincides with the early 2240s decade in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2243.'' * Construction begins on the largest class of ships to date, the ''Constitution''-class. * Phernillia O'Hara is born. ( ) 2183 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2240s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2243.'' The M-1 computer, using the advanced technology of duotronics, is designed; its many flaws result in this prototype being extensively revised. ; May 10 : Commander George Kirk composes a letter to his sons on Earth, shortly before being relocated from Starbase 2 to an emergency assignment as first officer of the prototype. ( ) 2184 ; reference stardate 1/84 : In the largest space rescue ever, helps to recover 600 passengers and crew from unexplored sector. ( ) 2186 ; reference stardate 1/8606 : Dilithium crystals are integrated into a new generation of warp engines capable of greater velocity, range and thrust. The scouts commissioned on reference stardate 1/8606 are the first ships to incorporate these engines. ; reference stardate 1/8611 : The Klingon D7A cruiser enters service, and is the only variant of the to see service during the Four Years War. ( ) 2187 In recent years, many of the problems that have plagued the UFP have been solved. The Federation enters its second century stronger than ever. ;reference stardate 1/8704 : The mark I configuration research cruiser enters service. ( ) 2188 ;reference stardate 1/8801 : The mark I configuration cruiser begins flights as the largest, most powerful series ever built by Starfleet, and is the Federation's major series of the 23rd century. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/8806 : The enters service. ( ) 2190s 2190 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2240s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2245.'' The Federation's cruiser mark I configuration enters active service after shakedowns. ( ) ::According to the ''Star Trek Chronology, this event took place in the canon year 2245.'' The ''Loknar''-class of Federation frigate starship is commissioned with the lead vessel, [[USS Loknar|USS Loknar]], entering Starfleet service on reference stardate 1/9010. ( ) 2191 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2240s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline, around the year 2246.'' 2192 The ''Mann'' class is retired. 2193 * T. Carman is born. ( ) * The is destroyed and turned into a comet. Her remains are later discovered by the under Captain Peter Sullivan. ( ) 2194 :This reference date coincides with the early 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' The Four Years War between the Federation and Klingon Empire/Axanar Alliance begins. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9410: * According to after-action revelations, Starfleet Intelligence learns that this date was the beginning of massed Klingon fleets leaving Klingon space, bound for unexplored territory near the Federation's outer borders. ( ) * Klingon ships already located near the Klingon-Federation border spark the Battle of Andromeda, centered at the Andromeda system. ( ) * Starbase 15's shipbuilding facilities are completed. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9412.18 : In the Triangle, the Orion Frontier Merchants Association declares independent status from the Orion homeworlds, so that they may trade with both the UFP and the Klingon Empire. ( }}) ;reference stardate 1/9412.25 : The Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds is created as a joint venture between the ruling governments of New New Aberdeen and Baker's World. Six representatives from nearby colony worlds attended the talks and mediation, eventually signing a mutual protection treaty, forming the beginning of Baker's Dozen. ( }}) 2195 :This reference date coincides with the early 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' ;reference stardate 1/9501 * Starfleet awards the Andorian Battle Star for the first time. ( ) * The Federation's scout is removed from military duty in the Four Years War after performing unsatisfactorily in Starfleet combat service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9503.21 : The Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds is formed in the Triangle sector as an attempt to protect border planets from being caught in Federation-Klingon aggression. ( }}) ;reference stardate 1/9506 : Captain Christopher Pike takes command of the . ( ) ::According to the ''Star Trek Chronology, this took place in canon year 2251.'' 2196 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' ;reference stardate 1/9603 : Captain Christopher Pike's visits Talos IV, and the planet is placed under General Order 7 quarantine. ( ) ::According to the ''Star Trek Chronology, this took place in canon year 2254.'' ;reference stardate 1/9606 : Klingon starships first enter service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9611 : Klingon Admiral Kamato fails in an attempted coup d'état of the Klingon Empire. He retreats with his sizable forces to the Triangle sector. ( }}) 2197 :This reference date coincides with the mid-2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' ;reference stardate 1/9701 : The Federation's monitor mark II configuration enters service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9702 : The mark II configuration research cruiser enters service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9709.10 : The Imperial Klingon States are formed by Admiral Kamato. The two founding planets are K'Linsann and Kinarra. ( }}) 2198 :This reference date coincides with the later 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' Warren Quinland of Earth assumes the presidency of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9806.13 : The Four Years War ends as Klingon and Federation dignitaries meet at the Axanar Peace Mission, signing the Treaty of Axanar. ( }}) 2199 :This reference date coincides with the later 2250s in the primary ''Star Trek timeline used in canon.'' ;reference stardate 1/9901 to 1/9905 : Starfleet begins a large-scale decommissioning project, removing many obsolete cruisers, destroyers and scouts from service. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9901 : The mark I configuration cruiser is commissioned. The mark I configuration destroyers , and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9902.28 : Multiplanet Metals, Inc. is founded as publicly traded company as a result of a government-supported merger of several smaller mining companies on the planet Tellar. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9903 : General Order 1 is suspended in contact being made with the inhabitants of planet Axanar, newly liberated from the Klingon Empire. With the Axanar Culture Mission beginning to study the damage done to sociological fabric of the Axanar civilization, the planet is made a Federation protectorate, with a petition for membership slated for reference stardate 2/49. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9903 : The mark I configuration cruiser and the mark II configuration destroyer are commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyers , and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9904 : A relocation project is completed as the last of many Klingon settlers are moved off planets that were ceded to the Federation after the Treaty of Axanar. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9905 : Following the Treaty of Axanar, the Zone of Transport Escort is lifted and free trade resumes along contested Federation borders. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9905 : Starfleet begins research into transwarp theory. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9906 : The mark I configuration Larson destroyer is refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9907 : The mark II configuration destroyer is commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyer is refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9908 : The mark II configuration destroyer is commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyer is refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9909 : The mark I configuration cruiser and the mark II configuration destroyer are commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyers and are refit to mark II specifications. The and are recorded destroyed. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9910 : The mark I configuration Larson destroyers and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9911 : The mark II configuration destroyers and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) ;reference stardate 1/9912 : The mark II configuration destroyer is commissioned. The mark I configuration Larson destroyers , , and are refit to mark II specifications. ( ) Connections Category:Timeline